The present subject matter relates to a lid of a backpack and a backpack.
Known backpacks comprise a lid for opening and closing a main body of a backpack in which usually equipment for camping and the like is stored. Such a lid is constructed as a small standalone daysack and as a summit backpack, respectively. For using the lid as a summit backpack the lid is demounted from the backpack and straps used for mounting the lid to the backpack are used as shoulder straps. Thus, it is possible to use a lid in two different ways, namely as a lid connected to the main body of a backpack and as a standalone daysack and summit backpack, respectively.
Such a two way usage allows a user of a backpack also to carry along a small standalone daysack for e.g. daytrips for which, for example, food, water, and additional clothing, and so on can be stored only for the daytrip.